The production of fine fibers from polymeric solution through electrostatic spinning (a.k.a. “electro-spinning”) via an electric field created by a voltage differential between a collecting electrode and a spinning electrode is known. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,273, polymeric solution is pumped to a spinning electrode in the form of a rotating emitter in which the pump solution is pumped from a reservoir and forced through holes in the emitter. Upon exiting, the electrostatic potential between a grid and the emitter imparts a charge which causes the liquid to be “spun” as thin fine fibers where they are collected on a substrate as an efficiency layer. During this process, the solvent is evaporated off the fine fibers which draws down the fiber diameter during their flight.
Another example of an electrostatic spinning device is shown in Patent Publication Nos. US2006/0290031 and WO2006/131081. The spinning electrode designs disclosed in these applications are in the form of a rotating drum-like body that may take several different forms. The drum is situated and bathed within a polymeric solution reservoir and is rotated about an axis perpendicular relative to the path of a collection media. By rotating the drum through the polymer solution, the spinning surface of the charged electrode is coated with the polymeric solution. Various drum like body variations are shown throughout these two patent publications to include providing a multiple pointed tips to create discrete spinning locations where fine fibers are generated.
The present invention provides for improvements over the existing state of the art as it relates to electrostatic fine fiber production and spinning electrode design and/or in relation to the production of fine fiber filtration media.